Power multiplexer switches typically link a power supply with a device to be powered (a load) and provide switching control to couple or de-couple the load from the supply based on a switching signal. Examples loads that may be controlled by a load switch include portable devices such as phones, digital cameras, media players, Global Positioning System (GPS) receivers and portable games. Load switches may provide limited or no protection, however, against reverse current flow from the load back to the power supply, which can damage sensitive and/or valuable components. This lack of reverse current flow protection is particularly common when the switch is in an off or open state.
Additionally, many electronic devices, particularly portable devices such as mobile phones, are powered by batteries. Batteries eventually run low on power forcing an interruption in the use of the device. Either the battery must be replaced or recharged, which may be inconvenient and time consuming. In the case of a mobile phone, for example, a low battery may cause the a loss of power to the phones Subscriber Identity Module (SIM) circuit card.
Although the following Detailed Description will proceed with reference being made to illustrative embodiments, many alternatives, modifications, and variations thereof will be apparent to those skilled in the art.